Elle et l'IA
by JekoOh
Summary: Petite histoire gentille pour s'endormir le soir ou à lire pour passer le temps! :) Un évènement très inattendu viens dans l'ordinateur ou se trouvent Mathieu et ses personnalités, mais la personne la plus touchée sera certainement Jeanne... Bonne lecture! :D


**C'est une petite histoire d'amitié pour ceux qui veulent pensé a quelque chose de meeuugnon! ^^**

 **J'en ai eu l'idée entièrement grâce a une mangeuse de sushi, d'ailleurs si tu lis ben... COUCOU CA VAS? :D Poste une review si t'es là! :D J'ai pas trop envie de parler dans le vide :D**

 **Bref... Je vous laisse lire la tooouuute petite histoire! :) Rendez-vous en bas de la page! :D**

* * *

Toujours mort, installé confortablement dans un ordinateur, Mathieu se reposait. Enfin du repos… Qui fut malheureusement de très courte durée. Alors qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir, le patron arriva le bousculant un peu pour qu'il rouvre ses yeux. Il regardait le patron comme pour lui demander de lui foutre la paix pour une fois.

\- Gamin, tu ne sentirais pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- Non ! Je veux juste me reposer…

\- On a pas le temps de se reposer, quelque chose ne va pas je te dis ! Je le sens !

\- Vas le sentir ailleurs tu m'embête…

Mathieu lui jeta son chapeau à la figure et se boucha les oreilles. Il commença une nouvelle fois à se rendormir, laissant le patron dans son inquiétude. Tout à coup, une alarme retentit, Jeanne s'était rallumée.

\- Intrusion, intrusion, un élément non-identifié pénètre dans l'ordinateur…

Ce qui donnait l'illusion d'être un mur bleu, était devenu rouge. Mathieu se reboucha les oreilles essayant de passer outre de tout ce vacarme. Après tout, ce n'est pas son problème.

\- Putain ! Réveille-toi gamin ! Fait quelque chose!

L'alarme continuait de retentir, ce qui énervait de plus en plus Mathieu, qui se leva d'un bon en hurlant à Jeanne de se taire.

\- Problème résolu.

Et elle s'éteignit. Ainsi que toute les lumières, qu'elle soit bleu ou rouge. Seul une petite lueur blanche se laissait entrevoir, c'était flou, très flou.

La lueur murmurait quelque chose qui demeurait inaudible tandis qu'elle aveuglait de plus en plus Mathieu et le patron.

Un seul mot. Voilà ce qu'elle disait. Un seul mot pourtant familier au patron car il l'avait déjà entendu dans une autre vie, et cette voix… Si enfantine…

\- Papa… Papa… Papa… J'ai peur… Aide-moi…

Le patron n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il avait devant lui, la petite fille qu'il avait brûlé quelque temps auparavant. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais souhaité la revoir et pourtant elle était bien là… C'était elle. Elle courut retrouver l'homme en noir pour le serrer dans ses bras mais celui-ci recula, laissant la petite fille tomber par terre.

\- Patron !

Mathieu s'indignait de voir son ami réagir de cette façon. Même si il est en partie responsable de la mort de cette fille, il ne fallait pas la laisser là. Le patron le prit appart pour discuter de cette étrange apparition laissant la petite seule dans le noir.

Elle continuait de pleurer à cause de cet abandon. Elle cherchait désespérément un repère, quand elle vit un bouton rouge en face d'elle.

Comme beaucoup de gens le ferait, elle appuya sur ce bouton, faisant apparaitre Jeanne sur l'écran devant elle.

\- Mathieu je t'ai déjà dit de… Mais… Tu n'es pas Mathieu toi… Ni aucune des autres personnalités et je ne t'ai pas créé… Qui es-tu ?

La petite fille regarda l'IA d'un air étonné puis se mit à rire.

\- Quel étrange son sortant de ta bouche, j'aimerais pouvoir faire le même… Comment fais-tu ?

L'enfant ne savait pas encore parlé, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Jeanne.

\- Répond-moi immonde créature ! Tu m'ignore… Tu veux faire face à mes virus ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire tout ce que disait Jeanne faisait rire l'enfant. Elle se désactiva donc faisant retomber la fille dans le noir. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps pour que les cris aigus et assourdissent de pleure d'enfant vienne lui casser les oreilles.

Elle ralluma donc toute les lumières et réapparu devant elle.

\- Ça va ! Arrête ça… Peut-être que tu veux regarder la tv ? Attend je peux trouver des chansons !

Elle chercha dans sa base de données et mit une chanson de Rammstein. Ce qui fit de nouveau pleurer l'enfant.

\- Non ! Attend j'ai autre chose… Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Attend…

Elle refouilla dans sa base de données et sortit une jolie chanson entrainante pour les enfants.

La petite fille recommença à rire, ce qui fit sourire Jeanne.

\- Tu m'apprendras à faire comme toi et je te mettrais toute les chansons que tu veux !

Les deux nouveaux amis se mirent à danser et chanter ensemble.

Mathieu et le patron avait observé toute la scène avec un grand étonnement, il pensait que Jeanne la désintégrerais immédiatement plutôt que de s'occuper d'elle.

Et c'est comme ça que commença une histoire d'amitié entre une morte et une intelligence artificielle.

Qui a dit que les robots n'avaient pas de cœur ?

* * *

 **Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :D**

 **Bon... Ca ce n'est pas du tout wtf hein... Mais j'en ai écrit une suivante qui portera le même nom :)**

 **Ceux qui aiment les histoire qui ne sont pas très mignonnes suffit d'aller jetter un coup d'oeil! :D**

 **Ceux qui préfère rester sur cette vision de l'histoire... Restez-y! :D**

 **A bientôt! :D**


End file.
